


Dear Valentine

by fairyeyes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9766394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: “My Dear Valentine,” Hanzo would mutter. He wasn’t sure where he’d hear that phrase, but it stuck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my fanfic Tumblr](http://basic-baka.tumblr.com/)! Happy (belated) Valentine's Day! I had wanted to post this today but things happened. Hopefully, you'll still enjoy this anytime of the year.
> 
> This was more of an experimental fic to see who I was more comfortable writing with. If you've enjoyed it, please leave likes and comments!

**Dear Valentine**

 

Jesse McCree wasn’t always one with someone who hung on his side. He was someone who was always on his own, especially after he left Blackwatch. With the mistakes he made, he didn’t think anyone would want to be around him. He was an outlaw after all. He did things that most people would consider “against the law”. Being alone was a usual state of mind for the gruff man.

Although, he couldn’t deny the human side of himself – when Valentine’s Day rolled around, he was always extra aware he was alone. He knew what would happen if he were with anyone, though, the cost would be too great. They would be put in danger as well. It wouldn’t be fair of him to expect them to deal with it; not to mention, the constant traveling. He couldn’t stay in one place for too long. His lover wouldn’t want that anymore after a while. They’d want to settle down eventually. Jesse McCree couldn’t afford to. He had to live with the clothes on his back, the food in his belly, and whatever supply of cigars he had.

When he saw the couples for Valentine’s Day float in their own world, he’d be lying to himself if he didn’t feel lonely.

When he first saw the archer, Hanzo Shimada, he wasn’t sure what to make of him. Elegant, regal, extremely handsome were only the select words that entered his mind. Something about the man attracted to Jesse but he wasn’t sure. The man had always been stiff with him and Jesse had always thought of how mysterious the other was. It didn’t take long until he fantasized about him; it wasn’t long until he fell for him. He would later learn that Hanzo used to be yakuza but that didn’t really change his perception of him. Hanzo always had an aura of intimidation; the tattoos which covered his arm didn’t help with this image. Whenever he would meet with him, however rare that was, he’d flirt with him. He’d try to drawl out his lamest Southern expressions he can think of to get a reaction.

Though, Hanzo did not react to it at all as most flirtations flew over his head and he’d give him a questioning look instead. McCree just enjoyed the time he got to spend with the archer. “Dear Valentine,” he would say under his breath.

**.x.**

Hanzo Shimada had always been alone on this holiday. Even when he was with his clan, with the yakuza, he had responsibilities to uphold. He killed his brother and that guilt weighed on his heart. He ran away shortly after. It wasn’t just the fact that Genji had to uphold the traditions set by the Shimada clan, by their own father. While Hanzo was disgusted by Genji’s behavior, he envied him. Every night, Genji would bring someone new home to their home. Their sacred home where important meetings took place; where traditions are held and Genji would often disrespect that.

Hanzo remembered his mother making a comment how Genji behaved like their father – a womanizer and someone who wouldn’t adhere to reason unless it cost him his life. She would beg of Hanzo not to be the same. She would beg Hanzo to keep tradition going and keep the family name intact now that Genji was dead. It was a responsibility Hanzo couldn’t handle. Along with the guilt, he couldn’t bear it.

The man was in love, though, with the wrong person. Hanzo never had time to feel love, to understand it; this emotion was entirely new to him when he met Jesse McCree. The westerner would talk to him openly about drinking bourbon – “How unrefined!” The man would criticize the cowboy. The gruff man would laugh as though it were a joke. This annoyed the man further. When most people teased him, he’d ignore it. And yet, there was something about Jesse’s teasing that got especially under his skin. He tried to ignore him. The man was completely opposite of Hanzo in every way – from the West, gruff, constantly dirty, had no pride, no honor and especially no regard for others.

“Hello there, Hanzo,” McCree would say to him with a wink and smile. Always, he had a cigar in his mouth. Didn’t the man needed to breathe? The man always came about him with his long scarf like garment around his neck. He wasn’t sure what it was called in English but Hanzo grew annoyed at the cowboy hat he always wore.

Often, he couldn’t help but imagine what the cowboy looked underneath the heavy clothes he wore. Surely, they weren’t comfortable and surely, they had to have been heavy. Hanzo would be lying if he didn’t admit the dreams himself. However, unlike most, he was ashamed once more. Hanzo was a man of honor and he couldn’t lose himself in this puppy love. While he didn’t have a duty anymore, the guilt of one remained.

“My Dear Valentine,” Hanzo would mutter. He wasn’t sure where he’d heard that phrase, but it stuck.

**.x.**

One night, Jesse McCree felt like having a fire out on this clear night. He’d hum a nameless tune as he cooked himself a late dinner: a can of beans along with some animal he’d caught earlier. Valentine’s Day was close to its close and half of the Overwatch team had their own plans. Because of his previous lifestyle, he could never shake the lone wolf life of his. He always figured this was where he’d end up until he heard something in the darkness move.

Unsure if it was an enemy or an animal, McCree whipped out his Peacekeeper and made sure the gun was cocked before he took aim. He kept his sharpshooter eyes about the area. He tried not to grit his teeth with the lit cigar in his mouth. He could hear the beans start to pop within the can but he had to protect himself before he could do anything about it.

Though, he was surprised to see Hanzo Shimada step out of the darkness. He clicked his tongue and a smiled was splayed on his face.

He placed Peacekeeper back in its holster and let out a hearty laugh.

“Oh, it’s just you, Cupid!”

Hanzo gave him yet another confused look at he settled close to McCree to have a decent conversation. “Cupid?” he asked.

“Ah, ya know, the God of Love? He shoots arrows to those he feels have great chemistry.”

“Ah… I still don’t understand.”

McCree laughed again. “What brings you out here on this lonely night?”

“No particular reason. Just felt like coming out here.”

“Ain’t got no valentine to spend time with?”

“No. I don’t think I have anyone. I’m much too busy with the missions.” McCree nodded.

“I get you, I’m the same way.”

“Why are you alone?” Hanzo blurted. He was surprised at himself as he would usually just think about it. It was too late, though, to back out of it now. He’d already ask the question.

For some reason, this question made the cowboy before him to smile again. Even Hanzo could see that underneath the darkness with the fire which burned in between, and inside, them. His smile then erupted into laughter and Hanzo felt foolish once more. He shouldn’t have asked that question; what a fool he’s been.

“Nah, I ain’t got time for that. It’s hard to have a lover when you’re always on missions.” McCree refused to look at the archer in the eye. Hanzo wasn’t sure why he did until he saw that familiar glimmer of loneliness, thanks to his sharp gaze. McCree laughed to ease the tension that seemed to have built up. It didn’t really go away though until the familiar sound of beans popping in the metal can eased it.

“Oh, there’s my dinner. Care to have some, Hanzo?” McCree offered as he tried to move the heated can away from the fireplace. McCree reached for a spoon, after he got a chance to open the can, and started to eat the beans. The gloppy food made Hanzo twist his expression to disgust although he’d be lying if he didn’t admit he was hungry.

“I’m…okay. Thank you for offering.” Hanzo said as politely as he could.

A burp mixed with a fart. Hanzo was disgusted. This was the man he fell in love with? Couldn’t he at least hold it in?

“You sure? I got plenty of cans here – I can spare one for a pretty boy like you.” He tipped his hat and smiled brightly at him. Hanzo just sighed. He didn’t understand why McCree said these things about him. Didn’t he have any shame in his words? Did he not care who listened?

Hanzo didn’t answer. He was busy being annoyed.

“I’ll take that as a yes then. You need to keep your wits about you in this area. Bein’ hungry in this area ain’t good for ya. Trust me on this.”

Another burp. “Pardon me.”

_Oh, now he excuses himself._ Hanzo thought to himself.

McCree helped himself to put another can in the fire to cook while Hanzo leaned back and watched the stars above them all. The moon was high and full. It seemed closer than it ever had before. He knew why but he didn’t want to say it out loud. Instead, he’d just relish being with McCree like this – free of shame, free of honor, free of prying ears and eyes. Granted, McCree could clean up his act but, nevertheless, that’s who McCree was – someone who was completely opposite of him.

There was silence between the two and it was nice for Hanzo. He appreciated that McCree didn’t bother him with reckless words or made noise just to make noise. McCree seemed to be lost in his own thoughts as he ate the beans and soon the familiar sound of beans popping filled the void.

“Oh, they’re done.” He grabbed the beans and opened the can using his metal hand. After he grabbed an extra spoon, he handed the hot can to Hanzo.

At first, Hanzo recoiled because of the heat.

“Sorry, darlin’, sometimes I forget ya’ll don’t have metal arms like me.” McCree grabbed a cloth and wrapped it around hte can so Hanzo could hold it better.

“Ah, thank you kindly, McCree-san,” Hanzo said gratefully.

“Much obliged.” Once again, he tipped his hat.

Hanzo tried his best to ignore that gesture. He knew it was the little things that got his heart beating uncontrollably. Any prolonged exposure to those gestures would make Hanzo feel… very uncomfortable.

The Japanese archer tried to focus on the meal – the first decent meal he’d had in hours – and it somehow tasted good. There was a creamy base and it tasted there was another ingredient – wieners? He wasn’t sure; but it filled his stomach. Once again, it was quiet between the two besides McCree’s occasional burps.

Hanzo tried to keep his burps quiet, at the very least.

Once he was finished, he sighed out. He didn’t pay attention to McCree though, because suddenly the cowboy was next to him.

His tanned skin, brown mustache and beard, and heavy lidded eyes stared at him with an expression that was foreign to the archer. Hanzo was a bit surprised by this and wanted to move away but felt he couldn’t. He felt drawn in and he felt he shouldn’t move from this spot. It wouldn’t do his heart any good if he did.

Hanzo was about to question McCree but then the westerner looked up suddenly and fell on his back. He faced the sky and reached for the skies. He was curious on what McCree wanted to do so he watched him quietly as he tried to finish the remaining beans – and wieners? – in a can.

“It’s high moon,” McCree suddenly said. “The moon is gorgeous tonight, don’t you think Hanzo?”

Hanzo looked up at the sky and saw how open the sky was. The stars twinkled against the faint light of the fire as he turned his attention to seemingly high moon. Hanzo fell behind and ended up lying next to him.

“It’s… quite large tonight.”

“They say there’s a man on that moon there. What do you think?”

“I was always led to believe there was a rabbit.”

“Hah! That’s new! I ain’t heard that one before!”

Somehow, this seemed charming. McCree laughed for a bit before he finally said, “Hanzo, you know I’m your Huckleberry, right?”

Hanzo didn’t understand what this phrase met, but he assumed it was a good thing. Maybe he relied on the archer during the missions more than he realized.

“Ah, sure.”

“Heh, let’s be valentines tonight, Hanzo. Ain’t no shame in that. This could be our little secret if you really want to.”

Hanzo wasn’t sure why McCree said that. He looked to the cowboy to see the hat fell off and he could easily see the defined man’s face and saw how long his hair was. There was something unreal about him – something Hanzo wished he could reach. Something he wished he could touch.

“Sure, we’ll be valentines. I don’t have any chocolate to give you though.”

“You can always give me sugar whenever you want, my dear valentine.”

Somehow, this conversation relaxed the man enough for Hanzo to laugh.


End file.
